Such a Fool
by lightAGITO
Summary: Selang selang kemesraan L-Light bersama pengunci tangan, maksudnya ya borgol-ol / rantai..,.,


**Death Note disclaimer Tsugumi-sensei and Takeshi-sensei**

**"Such a Fool"**

**Light Yagami & L**

**For General / Friendship / else,****

* * *

**

**MmMMMm.,.,.,**

**Gak kepikiran nulis ini.,., Ya selang selang kemesraan L-Light bersama pengunci tangan,**

**maksudnya ya borgol-ol..,.,**

**Gak., Aku bukan fujoshi.,., jadi gak bakal ya-oi [mangap bwat fujoshi - fujooshi]..,.,**

**

* * *

**

**"Such a Fool"**

"Light-kun, Tolong berkas - berkasnya dibawa kemari...". Sigap L dengan tangan yang sibuk mengetik di laptop Apuru-nya [Apple-nya].

"Hm...". Bosan Light, dengan warna merah terhias di kedua matanya melirik ke arah L yang terus saja bekerja dan bekerja tanpa pikir arah jam yang sudah lewat pukul 3 pagi. Light yang penuh kecurigaan, karna tak melihat ekspresi capai[capek] dari muka L setelah 3 hari mereka bersama dalam 1 rantai, dan anehnya, tidak tidur selama 3 hari itu, kemudian bertanya pada L,

" Kau... apakah tidak capek, Ryuzaki? ". Sambil menaruh berkas - berkas yang tadi diambilnya.

" Tidak ada kata capek untuk Kira... Memangnya Light-kun sudah capek? ". Kata L yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Light dan masih terus bekerja.

" Tidak, hanya saja... Ya, Kuakui aku terlalu capek... ". Kata Light berdiri di samping L yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"MmmmmMMMM., Baik Light-kun bisa tidur di samping saya, kalau mau...". Kata L singkat tanpa memperhatikan Light yang sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa sembari meminum teh supersweet-nya itu.

Lightpun menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya dan duduk di samping L.

" Ya, aku akan duduk di sini saja... " Kata Light yang membanting punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

" Ya terserah anda saja,.,". Kata L yang terus melanjutkan ketikannya.

Light memejamkan matanya sebentar, sambil mendengar permainan jemari - jemari L yang bermain di atas keyboard Notebooknya, Light mulai menikmati posisi duduk dan nyanyian jemari - jemari L yang unik menemani alam bawah sadar Light. Ya, Light mulai memejamkan mata _Hanya untuk beberapa detik saja_... Katanya dalam hati. Terbawa suasana yang nyaman, terasa tidak menyentuh bantal yang empuk selama bertahun - tahun, Light mulai tertidur. _Ini tidak bisa... tidak... _Sadarnya dalam beberapa detik dan langsung tenggelam oleh kenyenyakkan.

"kun..". Suara L yang bergema dalam kehitaman.

"Light - kun...". Semakin jelas terdengar oleh Light yang mulai sadar.

"Light - kun ayo bangun, anda jangan tidur di sini...". Kata L, dan Light yang mengusap matanya .

_Aku... kenapa tidur? _Tanya Light dalam hati, dan dia sangat yakin kalau dia hanya memejamkan mata tidak lebih dari 5 detik. "Ryuzaki... Maaf...". Katanya pelan belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

"Ayo, Light-kun... sebaiknya anda tidur di kamar tidur, bila anda capek...". Kata L sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tidak...". Kata Light berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Sudahlah, Light-kun tidak usah memaksakan diri". Lagi kata L dengan sigap dan masih memperhatikan layar laptopnya dengan mata terbuka.

"Tidak... Aku akan terus di sini, kita kan dirantai jadi kemanapun aku pergi, kau pasti ikut denganku. Tidak perlu kha...". Kata Light panjang lebar.

"Saya tidak khawatir," Potong L dengan santai, sambil menghirup tehnya. "Tetapi bila anda sakit, maka penginfestigasian ini tidak akan cepat selesai, saya perlu orang seperti anda, Light-kun..." Sambungnya tanpa perlu keraguan.

"Haha, kau orang yang kasar, Ryuzaki..." Kata Light sambil tertawa yang kelihatan dipaksakan.

"Terserah apa yang mau anda katakan Light-kun," Kata L bangkit dari kursinya "Mari kita tidur..." Sambungnya, sambil menarik rantai yang mengikat mereka berdua, berniat turut membangkitkan Light dari tempat duduknya.

"Hm..." Senyum tipis menghias di wajah Light yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Dan mereka berjalan ke kamar tidur, sesampainya

"Karena kita dirantai makanya kasur yang disiapkan Watari, double bed..." Menunjukkan kamar tidur yang tidak ditiduri selama 3 hari mereka mengadakan penginfestigasian. "Tenang, Light-kun sa..." Sambungnya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan apa - apa kan, Ryuzaki? Ya, aku percaya, lagipula kita kan teman dan sesama laki - laki..." Potong Light yang sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh L.

_Kau memang orang yang tepat, Light-kun... Saya tahu itu... _Pikir L dalam hati. Dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ah... Aku ingin cepat bermimpi" Kata Light ,menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur, Light-kun..." Kata L yang masih tersadar di dalam kegelapan kamar.

"Ya, hmmm.... Ryuzaki, apa kau tidak takut? Aku matikan lampunya? Sebab, aku tidak terbiasa tidur dengan lampu menyala, menggangguku..." Tanya dan jelas Light yang membuka matanya kembali.

"Tidak apa Light-kun, lagi pula saya tidak takut gelap, satu - satunya yang saya waspadai adalah... Kira-kun..."Kata L pelan tapi jelas.

"?! Apa maksudmu dengan Kira-kun?!" Sadar Light yang langsung membuatnya tidak tenang _Ada apa sih dengan orang ini?! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia terus mencurigaiku _Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ya, saya masih curiga, kalau Light-kun adalah Kira-kun..." Jelas L dengan mata terpejam "Tapi, saya masih belum punya bukti yang jelas, tapi saya berusaha..." Kata L pelan sambil tetap menutup matanya.

"Berusaha mengungkapakannya... Akupun begitu... Karna alasan itu kita bertemu dan berada di sini, kan?" Potong Light yang mulai sedikit tenang.

"Hmm..." Kata L dan langsung terlelap. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua setelah itu.

"Bodohnya..." Kata Light yang menarik selimut dan tertidur di samping L dan terlelap jauh ke dalam tidurnya.

_Bodoh? Saya? Atau Light-kun? Jika benar Light-kun adalah Kira, mungkin saya sedih, atau saya akan senang? Lagipula... Light-kun teman pertama saya, Tapi saya pasti akan kecewa... Light-kun adalah Kira-kun... Kalau saja bisa saya sangkal, saya akan menyangkalnya, bukan begitu, bodoh? _Pikirnya dalam ketidaksadaran tidurnya.

**~Fin~**

* * *

Terima kasih sebesar - besarnya,..,

Saya terima pendapat apapun.,.,

Tapi, jangan flame-flame-an. Saya bukan Recca [Fleme of Recca]

Oke! Sampai bertemu di lain fict..,.,

Gbu always, Reader.,.,


End file.
